Mickey's PhilharMagic (extended version)
This is the extended version of Mickey's PhilharMagic (also known as Disney's Magical Moments 3D) that could be at Hong Kong Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland and Disneyland Cleveland. This is gonna have additional characters as well; and because of that, it will be similar to Disney on Ice's 100 Years of Magic and replace that show too, only in the Disney parks, and not as a touring film. Notes and changes *Donald Duck will be voiced by Tony Anselmo throughout the show. *Pluto, Chip and Dale, Clara Cluck, the frog (from Mickey's Grand Opera), Sora, Kairi, Riku, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, and Stitch will join Donald as main characters. Layout At Hong Kong Disneyland, it stays on the left side behind the castle and has a small queue with a small waiting area. At Tokyo Disneyland, it takes the place of The Mickey Mouse Revue; it has a different logo with Mickey underneath the name of "Mickey's PhilharMagic". There is a big queue and a big waiting area with props. In other parks such as Disneyland Cleveland and Disneyland II, It will be in a big colosseum called Disney Dream Dome where it features original posters from the original attraction, new posters, and Disney on Ice posters. It will also have a big queue with props from the Tokyo version, new ones, and props from Disney on Ice's 100 Years of Magic. Plot As guests are on their way to the theater, they pick up their 3D opera glasses, view the posters, and look at the props from the Disney films. Goofy checks in to see if everybody is ready. Minnie then tells everyone not to eat, drink, smoke, or use flash photography or videography during the show. As the show starts, she lets everyone to put on their 3D opera glasses and presents Mickey and his PhilharMagic orchestra to the stage. Minnie asks Mickey where Donald, Chip 'n' Dale, Pluto, Clara Cluck, Panchito, Jose, Stitch, Sora, Kairi, and Riku are. But then Goofy opens the curtains, but the stage stays empty save for a pedestal and a bed where Donald, Stitch, and their friends are sleeping. Mickey tells Donald to unpack the instruments and not to touch his sorcerer hat. And Donald does it. Stitch and Jose get their guitars, while Clara Cluck, the frog, Pluto, and Panchito are being prepared to sing. But then Donald gets tempted to steal Mickey's hat which he wants to try on. The instruments do a little warm-up, but then rebel. The flute plays'' "The Mickey Mouse Club March". Donald tries to bully the flute, but then Stitch kicks Donald and throws the flute in front of the viewers. Then Pluto catches the flute with his mouth. Then, the instruments get Donald and his friends. Donald, Clara Cluck, the frog, Stitch, Panchito, Jose, Sora, Kairi, and Riku go through musical worlds of ''Beauty and the Beast, Fantasia, The Little Mermaid,'' The Lion King'', Bambi, Mulan, It's a Small World, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, James and the Giant Peach, Oliver & Company, and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. After the end of "Someday my Prince Will Come", Donald and his friends enjoy eating and finishing Snow White's gooseberry pie. But then, another pie is served, then the apple drops on the top of it, and then the hat covers the whole pie. But as Donald and his friends try to get the hat, it changes everything into a blue sky where the gang falls down and can see Marahute flying by. Mickey gets it back and changes things back to normal as the Disneyland castle rises. Donald then gives the baton to Mickey, and then Donald and his friends get trapped and stuck in some musical instruments as Mickey plays the last few notes of "The Mickey Mouse Club March". Then the instruments that trap Donald and his friends shoot them into the wall. And Donald and his friends struggle on the wall to get themselves out of the holes. The show ends, and the guests go out of the theater Characters and their films *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Pluto, and Chip and Dale *Sora, Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts) (TDL version) *Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Clara Cluck and the frog (Mickey's Grand Opera) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Belle, and the Prince (Beauty and the Beast) *The Brooms (Fantasia) *Ariel and Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu (from The Lion King) *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, and the Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Mulan, Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, and Shang's men (Mulan) *It's a Small World dolls (from It's a Small World) *Cinderella and Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Peter Pan, Wendy, Michael, John, Tinker Bell, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, and Terence (Peter Pan and Tinker Bell) *Aladdin and Jasmine, Magic Carpet, Iago, and the Genie (Aladdin) *James Henry Trotter, Miss Spider, Mr. Centipede, Earthworm, Mrs. Ladybug, Green Grasshopper, and Glowworm (James and the Giant Peach) *Dodger, Rita, Francis, Tito, Einstein, Oliver, and Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Snow White and her animal friends (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) Worlds *The Beast's dining room *Ariel's cove *The Savannah *It's a Small World *Cinderella's castle *Big Ben *Pixie Hollow *Agrabah *Giant Peach *New York City *Snow White's cottage Songs *"The Mickey Mouse Club March" *"Be Our Guest" *"The Sorcerer's Apprentice" *"Part of Your World" *"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *"There is Life" *"I'll Make a Man Out of You" *"It's a Small World" *"So This is Love" * "You Can Fly" *"A Whole New World" *"Friend Like Me" *"Once Upon a Dream" *"That's the Life for Me" *"Why Should We Worry?"/"Good Company" *"Someday my Prince Will Come" Posters Original Posters *Mickey's Philharmagic poster with Maestro Mickey Mouse *Wolfgang Trio *Una Fiesta Festiva! *Willie the Whale *Hades Sings the Torches *Genie Sings the Blues *Ariel's Coral Group *An Evening with Wheezy New Posters *Clara Cluck's Opera *The Seven Dwarfs' Yodel Time Concert *Little Einsteins *The Disney on Ice Movie *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, and Faline *Jenny Foxworth's Piano Recital with Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Tito, Francis, and Einstein Disney on Ice posters *Beauty and the Beast *Toy Story 2 *Monsters Inc. *Princess Classics *Disney Afternoon Retro Tribute * Disney Jungle Adventures * Finding Nemo * Mickey and Minnie's Magical Journey Disney Live posters * Winnie The Pooh * Mickey's Magic Show * Three Classic Fairy Tales * Playhouse Disney: Live on Tour Queue displays *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, featherdusters, bottles, jars, and a rose *brooms *a treasure chest with jewelry *Incredibles suits *It's a Small World dolls *Cinderella's ball gown and glass slipper *Genie's lamp, and Magic Carpet *Andy's toys *a gooseberry pie, and an apple *props from Disney on Ice's 100 Years of Magic Merchandise There is a shop by the attraction at Tokyo Disneyland called "Mickey's Harmony Faire" and in the other parks, the shop will be called "The Magical World Faire" inspired by The Magical World of Disney on Ice. *Mickey's PhilharMagic program brochures *Disney pins *Disney dolls *Bags *Lunchboxes *Pens *soundtrack CD from the show *Disney's Sing-Along Songs videos *Mickey's Fun Songs videos *Posters Voice cast for this attraction English cast *Wayne Allwine: Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Bill Farmer: Chip and Dale, Goofy, and Pluto *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse *Fallon Grace: Clara Cluck *Chris Sanders: Stitch *Carlos Alazraqui: Panchito Pistoles *Rob Paulsen: Jose Carioca *Jerry Orbach: Lumiere *Jodi Benson: Ariel *Jason Weaver: Simba *Rowan Atkinson: Zazu *Donny Osmond: Li Shang *Ilene Woods: Cinderella *William Phipps: Prince Charming *Brad Kane: Aladdin *Lea Salonga: Jasmine *Gilbert Gotfried: Iago *Robin Williams: Genie *Mary Costa: Aurora *Bill Shirley: Phillip *Jeff Bennett: Mr. Centipede *Susan Sarandon: Miss Spider *Jane Leeves: Mrs. Ladybug *Miriam Margoyles: Glowworm *Simon Callow: Green Grasshopper *David Thewlis: Earthworm *Paul Terry: James Henry Trotter *Billy Joel: Dodger *Ruth Pointer: Rita *Roscoe Lee Browne: Francis *Cheech Marin: Tito *Richard Mulligan: Einstein *Myhanh Tran: Jenny Foxworth Japanese cast *Takashi Aoyagi: Mickey Mouse *Koichi Yamadera: Donald Duck, Stitch, and Genie *Yu Shimaka: Goofy Trivia *You won't find Winnie the Pooh, Toy Story, or Pinocchio in this show. Category:Shows Category:Attractions Category:Theme park films